


Ticket To Ride

by Savageandwise



Series: Drabbles: We Will Never Be Here Again [10]
Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, McLennon, passport, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: They have a ticket to ride but John doesn't have a passport.





	Ticket To Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm determined to do a drabble a day while on holiday. The prompt word was passport. Here's my pathetic attempt.

“You'll have to leave without me if I can't get a passport,” John moaned.

He'd spent the past week trying to get Mimi to give him his birth certificate. Without it he wouldn't be able to go to Germany. He'd already wheedled, threatened and finally begged. The smug old bat refused to budge. 

“We'll just pack you up in a case and smuggle you over the border,” Paul said with a shrug. He grabbed John's glass and took a sip of beer, giving him a mischievous sidelong glance. 

“Buy your own, you tight arse.”

“Yours tastes better.”

John rolled his eyes, pulled out his cigarettes and stuck one between his lips.

“It's as simple as that, eh? Just smuggle me over in your case? Not going pack any clothes?” he asked.

Paul drained the pint and set it down on the table. “I'll just wear yours.”

“I won't have any clothes either,” John pointed out.

Paul leered at him and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Promise?”

“It'll be work, Hamburg, you know. Not a bleeding honeymoon,” John explained, ignoring Paul's silly expression and eyelash fluttering. “And anyway, like I told you. If Mimi won't release my birth certificate I won't be able to go, I'll stay here. A lone Beatle. Playing my harmonica on the street for pennies.”

“Will you be playing it au naturel?” 

“Playing it, what?” John laughed.

“Au naturel, it's French for starkers,” Paul explained.

“You know French now, do you?”

Paul stuck his finger in his mouth, sucked it lasciviously. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

“I do know,” John said with a wink. “Paul,” he said, steering the conversation back to his dilemma. “My passport.”

Paul sighed. “If you can't leave, John, we'll stay here with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Course.”

“Liar,” John said but he couldn't help smiling.


End file.
